


As Above So Below

by Telas_Selar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blowjobs, Chastity Device, Dehumanisation (mildly), Dom!Spock/Sub!McCoy, Drug Abuse, Forced Mutism, M/M, Masochism, Mirror Spones, Objectification, Objectified Leonard McCoy, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Permanent Chastity, Possessive Spock, Sadism, This is not what the medbay is for dammit, Tied Up Leonard McCoy, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: Mirror Spock is not pleased by his McCoy's disobedience and decides to teach him a lesson.
Relationships: Mirror Leonard McCoy/Mirror Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	As Above So Below

Spock was not pleased. 

As he surveyed the slightly shorter man kneeling in front of him, he allowed himself a frown, if only momentarily. 

Leonard didn't dare make eye contact, but even in this position, it was quite obvious what he feared. No mind meld was necessary when the doctor continued to wear his emotions on his sleeve.

"I warned you, doctor" Spock mused quietly, eyeing the other with something more than idle curiosity. "I cautioned you to remember that this body belongs to _me_, and yet here you are, having completely disobeyed my orders for a fleeting moment of pleasure."

"Sir please, I only wanted t-" 

"Did I give you permission to speak?" 

"No, I-" 

"Then shut up." 

A dark red flush crept up Leonard's neck and he hung his head again, making the other smirk as he reached for the hypo he'd prepared. 

Crouching down slightly, the Vulcan gripped the man by the jaw and forced his head to the side, right before he injected him with the contents. 

"Five years and you still haven't learned that your speech is unnecessary to me."

Confusion and arousal merged in Leonard's mind as Spock continued, sounding deeply aroused himself, his fingertips massaging the injection site with faux gentleness. 

"You are my toy, in every way which matters, and toys.. Don't speak." 

Almost as if to test this theory, or to apologise again, who knew, Leonard tried to say something, but the drug had already begun its work, shutting off that part of his brain responsible for coherent speech. 

The only sound which came from his throat was a sharp moan, making the Vulcan's smirk deepen before he roughly pulled the other to his feet, shoving him forwards into a biobed. 

"Take a seat, doctor" He told him, and the other complied, albeit slowly. 

Pushing Leonard down, Spock quickly got to restraining him tightly before turning away from him to examine the tools he had to work with. 

Leonard didn't struggle, knowing that any attempt he made was useless, yet he could not control his arousal merely from the situation. 

Trying to close his legs to allow his cock some much-needed friction, he bit his tongue, hoping and praying that Spock would not see. 

Yet unfortunately for him, the Vulcan knew of his attempt, waiting until the last second to turn back, join him wordlessly on the bed and grip him with one hand, roughly stroking him. 

Choked sounds left Leonard's throat as the other brought him right to the edge, before slowing his strokes and pulling away completely. Spock then took a step back, hungrily watching the doctor fight to salvage his ruined orgasm - and fail. 

Savouring the frustrated tears in Leonard's eyes as he tried to beg for more only made the Vulcan hard himself, but he resisted for now. 

He had a job to do. 

Ignoring the desperate sounds the other was making, Spock picked up the chastity device and turned it over in his hands. 

It was much too small, which was exactly the point, dangerous and yet quite safe, but it would all depend on Leonard's level of foolishness, or the lack of it. 

Unlocking it, he made his way back over to the doctor, who immediately started struggling upon realising what Spock meant to do to him. 

A dark look played across the Vulcan's features as he met Leonard's eyes, one hand cupping his face with the same faux gentleness as before, the other squeezing the base of the doctor's cock, forcing it to soften.

"As I am sure you have guessed, I won't let you do that again" Spock told him mildly as he locked him in. "I hope you enjoyed your release, Leonard - you won't get another."

Lightly brushing away the tears in the other's eyes, Spock shifted closer. 

"You will pleasure me whenever I ask, of course, but your own pleasure will always be out of the question. Behave, and I might allow you a ruined orgasm every so often. Continue to disobey and even that will not be permitted."

Tiring of this conversation and the other's incoherent protests, Spock wrenched his own throbbing member free and shoved it down Leonard's throat.

The doctor choked, but Spock didn't care, moving his other hand to grip him by the hair as he fucked his throat with wild abandon. 

Soon enough though, Leonard stopped struggling, instead relaxing as much as possible to allow Spock more room to use him. 

This, coupled with the innocent expression that crossed Leonard's features, was enough to send Spock over the edge. 

Pulling out only after making sure the other had swallowed, the Vulcan rolled over, his breathing laboured as he basked in the afterglow. 

"Well done" He praised off-handedly, and savoured the look of contentment on Leonard's face. The man's praise kink always needed constant attention, and the Vulcan was quite happy to give it that - on his own terms of course. 

Dominance was always so rewarding to his mind, body and soul, and Leonard was always so willing to be completely controlled. 


End file.
